I Think I Love You
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Story Fic about E/O, kinda sad, but it might have a happy ending, you have to read to find out, and if you read, review please!


Short fic about SVU, saw a picture with Elliot and Olivia in it and this just popped in my mind, strange, right

Short fic about SVU, saw a picture with Elliot and Olivia in it and this just popped in my mind, strange, right? Well, let me know what you think of it please!

Elliot and Olivia headed out to question a woman who was in witness protection on a case they had just closed, and they had to retake her statement. They knocked on the door and stood there, waiting for the woman to come down. Elliot looked at Olivia and instead of returning the glance; she spotted something in the corner of her eye. She looked up and studied a figure on top of a building across the street. She thought hard, as she recognized the figure, but couldn't put a name to it. Then, it hit her and she said slowly,

"Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the case we just closed?"

"Uh, yeah, that's why we're here,"

He said, looking at his partner strangely, like she had lost her mind. She bit her lip and said,

"Well, the guy that raped and killed those women, he's in jail, right?"

"Uh, think so, why?"

Olivia didn't answer him for a moment, and he was already short as he had a horrible night and said bitingly,

"Spit it out, Olivia, unless your mother and her drinking has your tongue,"

She looked at him with hurt in her eyes, and he immediately started to apologize, but then a dawning look of fear came over her face and she yelled,

"Get down!"

She grabbed Elliot's jacket and shoved him down on the ground and pulled her gun. She aimed it at the person on top of the building who was shooting at them and fired off a few shots. Elliot realized what was happening and pulled his gun too. Just as he aimed it, a few more shots rang out and one struck him in the chest. He fell backwards with a gasp, and Olivia screamed,

"Elliot!"

She yanked out her cell and called for a bus when she felt blinding pain in her chest too and slumped onto the pavement alongside Elliot. The last thing she heard was Elliot mutter her name and she whispered,

"I'm here, El,"

She swallowed and heard sirens before the darkness engulfed her.

Meanwhile, at the precinct, the phone rang and Fin answered,

"Special Victims Unit, how can I help you?"

"Um, who am I speaking to?"

"This is Detective Tutuola,"

"Ah, you work with Detectives Stabler and Benson, correct?"

"That's correct, how can I help you?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Detective, but both Detectives have been shot. They're at the hospital undergoing emergency surgery right now."

"What?!"

Fin exclaimed, and Munch, Casey and Cragen looked at him.

"Where?"

He demanded, and then hung the phone up with a bang.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

Munch said, and Fin said,

"Grab your coats, we're going to the hospital,"

"Why?"

Casey said, even though they grabbed their coats. Fin looked right at her and said,

"Elliot and Olivia have been shot, they're undergoing emergency surgery as we speak,"

There was a moment of silence as they digested that information, and then they left without another word.

At the hospital, the four burst in and asked for Elliot's and Olivia's doctor. A man walked up and said,

"Relatives of Detectives Stabler and Benson?"

"I'm their Captain, this is our ADA, and these are their coworkers, how are they?"

"Well, they were both extremely lucky, had they not been on the ground already, they wouldn't have made it to the ER, let alone survived the surgery."

"So?"

"Well, the chances are looking very good for both of them, they are both recuperating from surgery, but when they wake up I will let you know immediately."

They all quietly thanked the doctor and then sat down. An hour later, Cragen and Fin left, as they had caught a case, and Munch promised to call them immediately if Elliot and Olivia woke up. He and Casey sat there, and unexpectedly, Munch looked over and saw tears pouring from Casey's face.

"Casey, they'll be fine,"

He said soothingly and Casey hugged him. He awkwardly hugged her back and let her cry on his shoulder. When she backed away, she said,

"Sorry, I just had to,"

"No, don't worry about it,"

He said, covering her hand with his and gently squeezing. She looked at him, and he half smiled. She smiled back and him and squeezed his hand back.

A long while passed, and then the doctor came out. He smiled at them and said,

"Both Detectives are awake, and they can have two visitors at a time."

"Are they, well, lucid?"

"Yes, completely, though they are still sore and I demand that you be very careful when talking to them, all right?"

They nodded and Munch called Fin and Cragen, who immediately came over. Munch and Casey went to see Olivia, and Fin and Cragen went to visit Elliot. Casey pushed the door opened and Olivia half smiled at them. Casey quickly walked to her side and gently hugged her, saying,

"How're you feeling?"

"Well, not bad, actually, I love drugs, I just found that out,"

Munch chuckled and sat next to her and said,

"Don't get used to it,"

"Oh, I know."

Her face turned serious and said,

"How's Elliot? The dang doctors won't tell me a dang thing!"

"Hey, he's fine, he's awake too, Fin and Cragen are with him, we're gonna switch soon,"

"Oh, that's good,"

They nodded and just chatted about what had happened, and then they got up to go see Elliot. A knock came at the door and Olivia said teasingly,

"No, you guys can't come in,"

Fin and Cragen opened the door and Olivia smiled at them.

"How're you feeling?"

Fin said, striding to her side and putting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged and said,

"Not bad, actually. Hey Captain,"

She said to Cragen, who sat on the other side of her.

"So, how's Elliot? He was the one shot first, you know,"

"Yeah, he didn't and doesn't know that you were shot either,"

"Oh, man, I don't want to be the one to tell him,"

Fin said, and Olivia nodded. She grinned maliciously and said,

"Which room is Elliot's?"

"Uh, 256, why?"

Olivia grabbed the phone and dialed for his room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, El, it's me,"

"Hey, where are you?"

"In the hospital,"

"Coming to see me? I really want to apologize for what I said, it wasn't right, I was just short, and I'm really sorry,"

"Don't worry about it, and I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because I was shot too,"

"What!? How could you put yourself in such danger? And this time I wasn't able to be your knight in shining armor,"

Elliot said in a tone that told Olivia that he thought that she was stupid for doing what she did. She said softly,

"I was trying to make sure neither of us got hurt, so I thought,"

"Thought what? That you would be a hero?"

"No! At least I shot this time,"

"Yeah, that's a miracle, but maybe if we had just tried to get to a safe location first, we would have the guy and we wouldn't be in this dang hospital! You know I hate hospitals!"

Olivia swallowed and said softly,

"I'm sorry, Elliot,"

She hung up and blinked back tears. Fin looked at her and she tried to smile at him. Then, the smile froze on her face and she began breathing erratically.

"Liv?"

Fin asked, and Olivia managed,

"Can't, breath, Elliot,"

Fin yelled,

"We need a doctor!"

Some swarmed in and shoved Cragen and Fin out. The last thing they saw was Olivia's gaze lock with theirs and then her eyes close as she passed out. They went to Elliot's room and Cragen sat down while Fin said,

"Olivia's gone unconscious; I don't know what happened,"

"What?"

Elliot said incredulously, and Fin told them what had happened. They sat there for a few hours and then a doctor came in and said,

"I'm afraid Detective Benson has gone into a coma, we have yet to discover why, though,"

The doctor, sensing that they needed to be alone, left, and then Fin, Munch and Cragen had to leave to work on their cases. Casey sat next to Elliot and said,

"You do know Kathy doesn't know, about you being shot,"

"She wouldn't care, we finalized the divorce last week,"

Elliot said dismissively, and Casey said softly,

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm not, when you fall out of love, it's hard, but being in a loveless marriage while thinking you love someone else is worse,"

Casey looked at him and then said,

"You're talking about Olivia,"

"Yeah, I guess I am,"

"Well, there's no guessing about the fact that she kind of loves you,"

"What do you mean?"

"She's afraid to love, but she loves you, she just doesn't want to think of it as love, since she's been burned out so many times on love,"

"Oh," Elliot said, and then the drugs took effect and he drifted off.

A few months passed and Elliot was released, though Olivia was still in a coma. Elliot came to see her and the doctor told him that her vitals and all were those of an awake person, but she just wasn't awake yet. They couldn't explain it, so Elliot came by every day and stayed by her side, only leaving when he had a case to do, which wasn't often as Munch, Fin and Cragen tried to cover for him whenever they could.

A few more months passed and Olivia still wasn't awake. Elliot was pretty much a wreck, as the last thing he had said to her was horrible, and the worst part was that he didn't mean it, and he thought she thought he did.

Then, after about 5 months since Elliot was released, he came to the hospital and found Olivia's bed empty. He went to the desk and inquired,

"Um, could you tell me where Detective Benson's room is?"

"She doesn't have a room,"

"What?"

"She was discharged this morning,"

"Uh, no, she was in a coma a week ago,"

"Um, let me get her doctor,"

The desk woman paged Olivia's doctor and he came up to Elliot and said,

"Well, after you left, she woke up and told us that she had been awake for a while, she just didn't want to be awake. She made a fast and miraculous recovery, and I was able to release her just a few hours ago,"

Elliot thanked him just as his cell rang.

"Stabler,"

"El, guess who's at the precinct?"

Elliot knew, his eyes widened and he hung up and raced to the precinct. He strode through the doors and five pairs of eyes were drawn to him. There was Cragen, Fin, Munch, Casey, and… Olivia Benson. He looked at Olivia, and she half smiled at him. He walked towards her and she took a step back. He froze and said softly,

"I never meant any of it, Liv, I swear,"

She looked at him and said,

"I kind of figured that,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"Me too,"

She sighed and looked at him. He half smiled at her and she smiled back at him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist. She squeezed his neck back and pulled back smiling. He looked at Casey for a moment, who nodded. He put his hands on her neck and kissed her hard on the lips. She was surprised, but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they pulled away, Cragen muttered something that sounded like,

"Finally,"

While Fin and Munch smiled at them. Munch took that incentive to walk over to Casey and kissed her softly. This she was shocked at, but Olivia said,

"About time, John,"

Casey pulled back, shot a look at Olivia and then kissed Munch back. Elliot kept his arm draped over Olivia's shoulders, and Cragen said,

"All right you, uh, four, if you keep it out of work, I won't notice it, all right?"

"So, we act like partners at work?"

Olivia said, and Cragen nodded, saying,

"Like you have been, and you two, Casey and John, you will act like barely tolerated friends, do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, sure Captain,"

Munch said, and Casey nodded. Olivia smiled at Elliot and briefly hugged him before going to sit at her desk. He sat across from her and their gazes met briefly. Later, Elliot took Olivia out for dinner, and when they got to Olivia's apartment, they curled up on the couch together. Olivia laid her head on his chest and said softly,

"I think I love you, Elliot,"

He kissed the top of her forehead and said,

"I think I love you too, Olivia,"

She smiled up at him and he said,

"Maybe we'll both learn how to love completely again,"

She smiled and kissed him softly before snuggling next to him as they watched an old cop movie.

The End

Hope you like it, just something that popped off in my head after looking at E/O pics for the longest time, found one and based this story on it. Please review, and thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
